


Finding Family

by Simmons_xx



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Damie are the gay mums, Dani lives, Dani makes tea, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, No Smut, The gays stay alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmons_xx/pseuds/Simmons_xx
Summary: Dani and Jamie become the gay aunts for all the baby/closeted gays in the neighbourhood! It’s fluffy!
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 27
Kudos: 185





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @nicos-karolina and @thrashmouthbeezer on tumblr for beta reading it!  
> My tumblr is @simmons-xx

It started small. One tiny ‘mistake’. 

“What are you looking at, Poppins?” Jamie said to her girlfriend at the other side of the shop, who had not been focusing on the bouquet in front of her but rather on the way Jamie was carefully lifting the heavy flowerpot inside. 

The blonde shook her head as if to clear it from the thoughts that roamed around at seeing the strong muscles, “nothing.” Dani ducked her head and went on arranging the flowers around. “Sure.” Jamie smirked. She slowly made her way over and hugged the other woman from behind, “I love you.” Dani relaxed in her arms, turned around and gave Jamie a quick kiss. “Hmpp,” Jamie moaned, “don’t continue what you can’t finish, Poppins.” 

They both sprung apart from one another when they heard someone cough, “shit.”

They jumped around and saw a teen standing there, long blonde hair and dressed in dungarees, a flannel and her eyes were wide open. Shit, shit, shit. Jamie was the first one to recover, only leaving a blush behind as evidence, although not as big as Dani’s. “Hi, welcome. How can I help you?” 

Apart from the wide eyes the kid was blushing too, Jamie noticed. The smaller blonde opened her mouth a couple times but couldn’t get her words out. She collected herself, “uhm- hi. I’m looking for flowers. My friend just graduated high school and she loves the colour yellow.” 

“I have some yellow flowers. Here, I’ll show you.” She led the younger girl to the flower stands and the girl chose some yellow daisies. 

*** 

The girl had come back another time but this time she had brought some courage but she also had a look of something else about her. She marched right up to the counter, “I need your help.” She said as she looked at the two older ladies. “The girl I bought the flowers for, yeah I kind of like her. More than you normally like your best friend.” She blurted out. 

Before Dani or Jamie could answer, she continued, “I know she likes boys, but I also think she likes girls, and she is into flowers. So, I need flowers that say something along the lines of ‘Hey, I like you but I’m not sure if you’re into me too, so, here I have some flowers that I’m sure you know the meaning of.’” She finished with a huff. The older women could tell that the young girl was stressed. 

Dani went around the counter and led the girl to the picnic table that some flowers were stacked on and set her down with a kind smile, “Jamie here,” and pointed to the curled brunette, “will help you pick out flowers for your friend. I will go and make tea and you can tell us all about her.” 

Jamie helped the girl, Alice, Jamie found out, to a bouquet of purple lilacs and pink carnations. “The lilacs symbolize first love and the carnations the love of a woman,” explained the gardener to Alice. That moment Dani returned with tea and a biscuit tin (filled with actual biscuits and not sewing or knitting material because Jamie was not having that). 

“Thank you for trusting us, Alice.” Dani smiled gently at the girl who was looking anywhere but Dani’s eyes, her confidence gone. She continued, “Now, tell us about her. We want to know who the lucky girl is.” 

With that a blush spread out on the young, blonde woman, “Her name is Robin. She has beautiful dark skin, curly hair and her eyes are brown and when the sun falls into them they sparkle with tiny, gold freckles. And when she laughs it sounds like the happiest thing in the word and it makes me feel butterflies.” While describing her crush her smile grew and Dani and Jamie shared a quick look, as if to say, ‘she’s so in love’. 

Jamie chuckled, “sounds like you like her a lot.” Which Alice smiled at. “You know what, you come back to us once you have told her how you feel, and I will give you these flowers for free.” 

Jamie didn’t notice how Dani’s smile turned into a proud, wide smile. “Yes! I’d like that.” With her story told, Alice took a sip of the tea… Only to almost spit it back out. Jamie had to stifle her laughter, but a small laugh still escaped. Alice did her best to not pull a face that hurt Dani’s feelings. She quickly sent a glance her way, but Dani didn’t seem mad. In fact, Dani was amused and simply shrugged her shoulders. “I had to try, maybe she has an okay taste too!” 

Well, Poppins, she has a good taste. Because you still can’t make proper tea.”

“Jamie, darling,” Dani started with a sly smile and added a bad Cockney accent, “we can differ on our opinions. I like my tea just fine, sweetheart.” This made Jamie laugh out loud and slid the biscuit tin to Alice, who was entertained by their interactions. 

“Can I ask how you two met?” 

“You just did, sweetheart.” Joked Jamie and shared a look with Dani, who nodded her permission and started the short, non-ghost version of the happenings that eventually led them to Vermont.

***

It had been a couple weeks since Dani and Jamie had last seen Alice, “I wonder how she is. I hope she’s safe.” Dani said while cleaning the floor of accidentally fallen leaves. 

“I hope so too, Poppins.” 

Just then the bell above the door jingled, “sorry, we’re closed for to-.” Jamie stopped mid word. Speak of the devil, as they say. 

“Alice!” Dani put down the broom and quickly walked towards the smaller blonde, “how are you? And who is your friend.” Alice her cheeks went red and she looked out of the door and windows and grabbed the hand of the girl who stood at her side. “This is Robin. She’s who the flowers were for!” 

“Hi Robin! I’m Dani,” she pointed to herself and then at the brunette who joined her side, “this is Jamie. She’s the flower expert!” Robin chuckled at that and held out her hand for a handshake. “Pleasure to meet you, as Alice said, I’m Robin.” 

“Well done Alice! Another Brit!” At that they all laughed, and Dani pulled her bad accent out again, “Whatever do you mean, Jamie. Nothing wrong with being American, innit” 

***

And that’s how it started. They had turned into the not-so-secret gay mums of the neighbourhood. Alice and Robin came by every two weeks for (bad) tea and biscuits and got to help around the shop sometimes and even to take home a plant every now and then. And they were loved. Every couple of months, sometimes weeks, they had a conversation with a closeted, baby gay who came to them for advice. Or bad tea and biscuits (mostly both). Or for advice on dating and sometimes even learn a thing or two about plants. And Dani and Jamie felt loved, no, fulfilled. And when the time came around, they could get married they had not only Flora, Miles and Owen as guests. But all the adopted kids too.


End file.
